G☆PC13
is the 13th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Incident Arc". In this episode, Rosette gains her first Daikoujin form after she receives her first Daikoujin Omamori while Juliet is still in critical condition after the terrible battle against Leontes. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: With Juliet in critical condition, to which Hermione was responsible, she fled after being beaten with Meg in a violent conflict that went wrong. Meanwhile, a Guardian of Yomi named Cain Nightroad, has kidnapped Tybalt and Chrno in an attempt to lure Hermione and Rosette into a trap. Full synopsis: While Juliet is in the hospital in a comatose state, Meg blamed Hermione for having wounded Juliet, they will end up fighting violently. Hermione had accidentally injured Azmaria's head with a rock while she tried to stop them, she run away from them. Meanwhile, Esther Blanchett enters the hospital as she is aware of this critical situation, Juliet is on the brink of death from bleeding. But Esther managed to heal her by using the Divine Talisman and a vial of pure blood that saved her, her life is no longer in danger but will be plunged into a deep coma. Later, Hermione must flee from a Gashadokuro who pursues her, until a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy named Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn, had rescued her and destroy it. But due her ailurophobia, Hermione run away from Byakko. She was confronted with another Guardian of Yomi: Cain Nightroad, and he was the one who had manipulated Hermione to kill Juliet. He hold Tybalt in hostage which forced Hermione to transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy and battling. While Rosette go to save Chrno who was kidnapped in the previous battle, she was confronted with an Ayakashi. But the situation turns very worse and Rosette is about to die. However, the Daikoujin Omamori appears, can to acceded the Daikoujin Form and becomes Mangetsu Tsukiyomi, she purified the Ayakashi with the Lunar Exorcist. Hermione had failed to save Tybalt and being seriously injured, and Cain had stolen the Yata Mirror from Rosette. Byakko saved Tybalt but Cain disappears, taking the Yata Mirror with him. One week later, while Hermione visits Juliet's hospital room, Juliet rejected her due to this unpardonable behavior. Subsequently, she was rejected by the rest of her friends as they are aware of this incident, Hermione burst into tears and crying. Major Events * Cain Nightroad, the antagonist of "Trinity Blood" appears as a villain. * Esther Blanchett, the character from "Trinity Blood" appears in the first time. * Juliet finally be cured of her serious injuries although she is between life and death, thanks of Esther. * Rosette gain her new form called the Daikoujin form and become Mangetsu Tsukiyomi after she receives her first Daikoujin Omamori. * The Yata Mirror is stolen by Cain Nightroad and sended it into Yomi. * Mangetsu Tsukiyomi used "Lunar Exorcist" in the first time. * Byakko: The Shikigami of Autumn appears in the first time. * Seiryu used Draconic Change for the first time, and she turned into the Western form. * Seiryu used Spring Armor in the first time when she was into the Western form. Trivia * . Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Gashadokuro" was born skeletons of dead people who have not received burial, these soldiers, victims of war, which no one came to claim the body. Unable to find the rest because of the absence of funeral rites, gnawed by guilt and anger have been abandoned on the battlefield, their decomposing bodies reborn in the form of this supernatural creature. According to beliefs, it would skeletons hundred dead people to complete the birth of a Gashadokuro. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Mangetsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Cordelia * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Antonio * Francisco * Curio * Conrad * Lancelot * Emilia * Esther Blanchett Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Beginning Saga